


Murphy's Law

by sinecure



Series: Glimpses [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything that could go wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Law

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I'm making no money from it.

Rose looked up from her book and stared at the Doctor. He'd come stumbling through the doorway like that crazy-haired bloke on that American sitcom. But, it was his words that had her confused.

"I want you," he'd said, then abruptly stopped, staring at her expectantly.

She sat up, setting her book on the covers. "To do what?" she asked, eyes widening curiously.

He shook his head, opened his mouth to say something, gestured rather ineffectually between them, then licked his lips, stuffing his hands in his trouser pockets, moving toward where she sat on her bed. "No. I-- I want you. I'm attracted to you."

Startled, and more than a little stunned, she bit her lip and closed her book softly, watching him as he sat down beside her. This was unexpected. But in no way unwelcome. "Me too-- I-- I mean, I'm attracted to you too," she admitted, and then hastily added, "Oh, and-- and I want you. Very much."

He breathed out a sigh of relief and grinned at her. She smiled back widely.

After a few moments, their smiles grew strained.

"This is awkward," she mumbled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"It is," he agreed. Fingers clenching in the duvet, he scooted a little closer and licked his lips, reaching his hand up to cup her cheek, but he misjudged the distance and ended up poking her in the eye instead.

"Ow," she mumbled, smiling at him as he jerked his hand back.

"Sorry." Clearing his throat, he resumed his hand's journey to her cheek and slid it into her hair, leaning forward to kiss her.

She closed her eyes and leaned in, feeling his breath on her face, the warmth of his skin, smelling the scent of him. A fluttering in her belly had her catching her breath, and then she gasped in pain when their noses bumped. A giggle was working its way through her, but she tamped it down. Now wasn't the time.

Tilting her head to the side, she lifted her own hand to the back of his head and guided him closer at the same time as he moved in. A second later, teeth clacked together and she jerked back, sucking her top lip over her teeth, biting back a grin.

They both pulled away and looked at one another, fighting smiles. Amusement danced in his eyes as he ran them over her face, even darting down to her neck and chest before they were on her face again.

Halfway to laughing, she reached up and tapped the frames of his glasses. "They're sexy... really sexy, but maybe you should take them off?" she suggested.

"Ah." He pulled them quickly from his face and slipped them into his suit jacket pocket, patting it firmly.

She eyed him, considering what they were doing, and possibly about to do. If he wanted to. Did he? Because she did. Really, really wanted to. "Might wanna take the jacket off too, or you could break them."

"Trans-dimensional pockets," he told her, leaning forward, pressing a quick, breathless kiss to her lips. He grinned when it went off without a hitch.

Rose grinned back. "Well, then, you definitely wanna take it off, 'cause the way we're going, I'll end up falling into your pocket and landing in another dimension." Snickering at his raised eyebrows and the way he opened his mouth to explain to her how that couldn't possibly happen, she leaned forward and kissed him, spending only moments doing so before moving forward, crawling into his lap.


End file.
